According to conventional Web-based architectures, a client application (e.g., a Web browser) requests information from a Web server, the Web server retrieves the information from a database system (e.g., via an intermediate application server), and the Web server provides the information to the client application.
Open Data Protocol (OData) is a resource-based Web protocol for querying and updating data. Accordingly, a Web-based client may use the OData protocol to create, update and delete data stored in a database system, as long as the database system (and/or an intermediate application server) supports the OData protocol. However, changes to a database typically require validation, which is a function that is not provided by the OData protocol. Moreover, such validation may require access to and manipulation of current database data.